


Vagabond Shoemakers

by SquigglySky



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, mentions of Ray - Freeform, shoes are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/pseuds/SquigglySky
Summary: It was just a joke.Gavin made a shoebrand.He named it Vagabond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> Based of this!   
> http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/post/156671905473/skydiver-tomyo-the-sports-store-next-to-us-just  
> :^)

No one knows where it came from. No one the crew knew about it either. It was a joke really. Gavin, too sleepless and high on caffeine. Everything is funny when you’re high on coffee. He’s just moping around, bored, and with the internet at his tips. Really, he can’t remember much about how he found the site and made the things, but somehow, he made a new shoe brand and overnight, people went mad. He named the brand Vagabond. As a joke.

At the breakfast table, Lindsay would tell everyone (quite literally) about this new shoe brand that had popped up, funnily enough, named Vagabond, which had Ryan nearly choking on his coffee. Geoff and Jeremy thought this was hilarious. Gavin fought so hard to not start laughing, and honestly, this was a part that was unexpectedly fun.

It was just a joke. Gavin tipped a finger into half of his offshore accounts and a few millionaire accounts that he’d snuck into and kept on hand in case. Cheap, flexible, proper quality fabric and it took no less than a month for it to take off for real.

Gavin kept his mouth shut, ambling about because, even if the workers who made the shoes (not knowing who the benefactor for the factory was) earned a proper share, he was still earning cash. He didn’t spend it, put it into a special trust, one he, and the rest of the inner workings of the crew had access too (unknowingly however, though he planned to surprise them at christmas) and then, to his freaking surprise, everyone in the crew bought their fair share of shoes. So many shoes.

It was just a joke. He’d made shoes that, however horridly coloring, tailored to Jeremy’s interest; Lil’ Pill. Skull shoes as a nod to Ryan; SkullFace. Hawai’i shoes inspired by Jack’s many shirts; FlowerPop. Flame colored shoes hitched from Michael and Lindsay, both fiery birds on each end of the scale; FireBird and T ‘n T. One with tiny, freaking adorable beer bottles that Geoff would, without a doubt love, however ironic they were; AlchoStyle. Of course, he made ones suitable for himself, for the Golden boy, for the man with the silver tongue, the fake heir to the Fakes; Gold Mouth.

Gavin made the whole deal international. Well, his business did. He made an app for it even. Pay a tiiiiny fee on the app per month for exclusive items and get that money off on the purchase. It was like handing candy to a child, they all clambered for it. High heels, low heels, thin heels, thick heels, no heels. It was like Pokemon Go all over. 

It was just a joke. Gavin really wanted this to pass the hype quickly, but it really got out of hand. Keeping track with the crew and the secret business was getting harder and harder. But on lonely, sleepless night after even Ryan had fallen asleep, he made little styles, perfect for whomever would buy them. Meg was fawning over the shoes and Gavin bought her half a dozen.

Geoff liked the shoes. He considered buying it, black market style, of course, but Lindsay would not let him. “Let it prosper, for now” she’d said. They didn’t know yet. It had been three months.

It was just a joke. Gavin patented most of the styles as soon as he made them and saw them fit to be sold, kept a few to himself, too reminiscent of who he really was, to his past, to his family. To Meg. To Dan.

Everyone in the penthouse (B Team is on the hype immediately, Funhaus buys a dozen and Kovic’s snaps to the other bosses starts filling up with shoes) owns a set or two after a month… Gus does not own a pair, Burnie owns ten.

Jeremy owns five pairs of five various versions of purple that he put orange stickers on (just why) and Gavin cringes when he sees them. He doesn’t regret the choice when he sees how Jeremy smiles.

Michael has fire speckles ones, black with flames and four identical pairs with explosives because of course he is. He wears those to heists when he blows shit up. Sometimes, Gavin sees him meticulously tending to the shoes, making sure they’re clean, he doesn’t regret making them. His boi is happy.

Ryan only has the one black pair, but Meg bought him an extra set that’s black with white skulls. He likes those, but he will not be caught wearing them. Gavin doesn’t push.

Jack owns a pair of each Hawai’i pair and rocks them. Gavin makes sure to include two new styles and buys one for her birthday. The way she lights up when she sees the shoes convinces him. He did good.

Lindsay owns at least two shoes of same pattern as Michael. She loves the shoes with cats. She and Mica have just as many pairs, Matt got a pair when he survived an explosion and had to stay home for two weeks. He adores them. Michael sometimes grumbles, but he always adoringly watched her dance around in her shoes. Gavin doesn’t hesitate to make more shoes.

Gavin owns possibly six, maybe ten, he hasn’t told anyone how many. They’re all flashy gold, except one pair that is green, minecraft inspired, as suggested by his boi. Meg later buys him one with little twines of purple stitched into the gold. Those are his favorite when using that silver tongue. Another thing for the clients to stare at, hah!

It was just a joke. They find out, after eight months. Gavin had run himself tired, too tired, caught a bullet in the shoulder. He slept for two days and Ryan had found the sheets. The plans. The sketches. All tucked under the desk in Gavin’s tech room.

He expects rage when he finds out they know. Excepts exasperated sighs, fond as they may be. Lindsay hugs him and asks why she wasn’t let in on it. She wants to make shoes too, damnit. There is no rage, no irritation. Just smiles and fond acceptance. Just weird enough to be on Gavin’s usual weirdness.

It was just a joke, he says. Gavin knows, without a doubt that he’d do it again. Says that jumpers and jackets are the next thing. Geoff throws a pillow at him and orders him to rest.

* * *

Gavin sends Ray a pair of black and white shoes with black bows. The annoying, crude crew they’ve been dealing with lately loses it’s boss and Gavin knows, happy, what happened.

Dan gets a pair too and Gavin laughs till he cries because Dan wore them to the pub. They’re hideous with tiny pugs on them.

It was just a joke.

Gavin loves jokes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but somehow this became a thing while I was making wank  
> I don't regret anything.


End file.
